Talk:Anora
I'm going to be the first person to say it because somebody has to: I would totally tap that. *And then you will be imprisoned, because that's just Anora being Anora. Vegnas 23:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC) *That might be worth it.... --Crush. 11:24, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *I got my handsome Dalish Elf all naked with Natural Body Mod right before I talked to Anora about the Throne. I even asked her to marry me and she gave me a cold harsh "No", right in my face. I'm making a Human Noble right now just to get it on with her, its sad she cant have babies, oh well [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 12:26, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Umm, I'm not sure that stripping off before proposing to a woman you've barely met is likely to improve the chances of her agreeing! Just sayin', in case the info comes in handy in real life 13:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) cough, how the hell is anora betraying you in the landsmeet if you didn't promise to support her :P -- 13:18, December 16, 2009 (UTC) How do you get Anora to marry you? Do you have to let Allistair kill her father or does he have to live? :As I understand it, either. Anora just will not marry her father's murderer. She can marry either The Warden or Alistair if Loghain lives (though Alistair will only accept marriage if Loghain lives if "hardened" and will leave the Warden's party), and will marry either The Warden or Alistair if Loghain dies - just not the one of them that actually struck the killing blow. 12:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Queen? Forgive me if I misunderstand, but Anora becoming Queen is only one of several options. So is it really appropriate to have her listed as "Queen of Ferelden," considering it isn't necessarily going to happen? Nosferatu13X 04:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :My view is that it is appropriate. She has been queen for 5 years prior to the start of DA: Origins, and if she does cease to be queen that will only be towards the very end of the game. Similarly with Loghain - I think it's appropriate to call him a teyrn, even though the article talks about the time before he was teyrn and a possible time after he's a teryn. 12:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh man, you'll have to forgive me. All common sense seemed to have lost me when I wrote that, as I completely forgot she, as Cailan's wife, was queen. I thought of "queen" as being the sovereign ruler, so yes, that would make perfect sense. Nosferatu13X 00:11, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::No probs! It's always good to challenge, and I see where you were coming from! 13:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::So, who is actually king of england ? At the death of the queen her husband will certainly not be called king or bear the crown. In the game Anora is just the widow of the former king, nothing more, as it takes place after the death of Cailan. So the right title for the page should be usurper Anora.Croquignol 08:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Request: new Anora's picture Anora looks wayyy hotter than how she looks in this picture. We Need a new picture of her. A picture of her taken from any angle at any point of the game would look better than this, I dono what kind of alteration this picture has gone through so Anora could look like this, I barely even recognize her. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 14:46, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmm today she looks better than yesterday.. looks more.. noble :) Thankyou. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 11:56, February 13, 2010 (UTC) yeesssssss ;) Anora's age In the new codex entries we get from Arl Eamon "The queen approaches her thirtieth year and her ability to give you a child lessens with each passing month." Are we supposed to understand that 23 is close to 30 as compared to say... 12 to 17 like the women used to get married in the Middle Age? Or shouldn't Bioware adjust to something like 28? Just wondering... Auriaya 20:28, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Where did you find the above quoted codex entry saying she's approaching 30? I don't see that quote in any of the text for her codex entry in DA:O, and it seems to imply that she's already married to the player warden. Is this from DA:A? I wouldn't be surprised if there is a conflict however. We still don't know for certain if Alistair was born before or after Queen Rowan died. We do know that Anora stated in DA:O that her marriage to Cailan was arranged when he was newly born and she was still in swaddling clothes. That would put her at less than year older than Cailan. He was 5 at the time of'' Dragon Age: The Calling'' according to page 93 of my copy of the book. This conflicts with the 9 year age for him listed in the wiki. The wiki quotes the very same page I am, but gives a different number. My copy of the book also states that Orlesian rule was thrown off 8 years before on page 16. The wiki lists it as 11. Bleh. I'm confused. The wiki puts him at approximately 29 while my math puts him at around 27. According to his character resource file he's 25. And if Anora is roughly the same age, but a few months older as specified by her in DA:O, that would put her in the 25 to 30 range which matches your quote above better. I'm kind of getting the feeling that Bioware didn't stick to the numbers listed in the character resource files, changed things on the fly, and then lost track of some, but not all of their changes, leaving us with the confused mess we currently have. (Again, just try to make sense of Alistair's age if you want a real headache. ) The higher numbers don't make a whole lot of sense however when you consider that they were betrothed from birth and married young. I'm willing to throw the 23 number out given the conflicting sources. It's a pity though, personally I think age 23 for both Anora and Cailan (or possibly 22 for Cailan with Anora being a few months older) fits their personalities and circumstances best. 00:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC)